Dancing on The Earth
by ochaken
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Kris dan Tao. 12 member EXO dengan official pairing dan kekuatan super mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Ochaken**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**Dancing on The Earth**

**cast : EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**26 Maret 1990**

"Bertahanlah agashi, sebentar lagi anakmu akan lahir," kata seorang dokter pada wanita yang sedang mengejan itu.

"Aku tidak kuat, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu sambil menangis karena mengkhawatirkan bayi yang berusaha dia keluarkan untuk menghirup udara dunia itu.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Bayi anda kuat nyonya. Berusahalah untuknya," kata perawat menenangkan.

"AKH!"

"Owee...owee..."

Di luar ruangan bersalin itu, keluarga mereka menanti dengan cemas. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak kecil yang baru saja datang muncul dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Omo!" seru seorang wanita tua yang kaget melihat cucunya datang berlumuran salju.

"Halmoeni,"

"Aigoo, dari mana saja kau ini? Kenapa berlumuran salju seperti ini? Mana eomma dan appamu?"

"Kami di sini eomma. Bagaimana keadaan eonni?" tanya seorang wanita yang khawatir sekali dengan keadaan sang kakak yang akan segera melahirkan itu.

"Dokter belum keluar, tapi eomma mendengar dan kami semua yang ada di sini mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Betapa senangnya. Akhirnya keluarga kita akan segera bertambah," kata wanita dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Halmoeni," panggil anak kecil itu lagi.

"Juma dan juci mana?" tanya anak yang masih tiga tahun itu.

"Kim ahjumma dan Kim ahjussi sedang di dalam untuk menjaga adik sepupumu. Kau kenapa berlumuran salju seperti ini?" tanya wanita itu bingung. Dia juga melihat putri dan menantunya juga terkena salju.

"Di luar hujan salju," kata anak itu.

"Mustahil, ini bulan Maret," kata wanita itu kaget.

"Dia tidak berbohong eomma, sekarang memang sedang hujan salju di luar," kata lelaki itu.

"Aneh sekali,"

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang bersalin itu terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang lelaki yang bertampang lusuh, tapi sangat bahagia dan juga dokter dan perawat yang membantu proses bersalin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Anak lelaki...anak lelaki..." kata lelaki itu dengan wajah berlinangan air mata.

Wanita itu langsung memeluk anaknya yang menangis bahagia. Dia juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Anak di dalam sana jugalah dirinya. Anak yang mewarisi darahnya juga.

"Selamat nyonya, cucu anda anak lelaki yang sehat. Dia tampan sekali,"

"Terima kasih,"

"Ah, putriku? Bagaimana putriku dokter?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Putri anda baik-baik saja. Dia sehat dan hanya kelelahan selama bersalin. Setelah beristirahat di ruang bersalin dan dipindah ke kamar biasa, anda baru boleh menjenguknya. Karena ini sudah malam, sebaiknya anda sekalian pulang. Besok saja anda menjenguk putri dan bayi anda," kata dokter itu ramah.

"Ne, jeongmal kamsahamnida," kata wanita itu sambi membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Oppa, oppa sudah memutuskan nama untuk bayimu?" tanya wanita yang tak lain adalah adiknya itu.

"Sudah, aku dan istriku sepakat namanya Kim Min Seok," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

...

**20 April 1990**

"Baba, mama, kenapa istriku masih belum bangun juga? Apa dia tak ingin melihat putra kami?" tanya seoran pria pada kedua orang tua yang ikut menemaninya.

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi dia akan bangun. Dokter kan sudah bilang operasinya berjalan lancar. Dia dan anakmu tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya tertidur karena obat bius," kata wanita itu menenangkan.

"Eungh..." tiba-tiba sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang itu terbangun.

"Dear? Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya lelaki itu bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Anak kita?"

"Dia sedang berada di ruang bayi," kata pria itu sambil menciumi tangan istrinya.

"Tadi, aku bermimpi. Mimpi aneh sekali. Aku melihat seekor rusa yang sangat manis. Awalnya dia sangat jauh di hadapanku, tapi tiba-tiba ada di depanku. Lalu saat aku mengelusnya, tiba-tiba aku berpindah ke tempat lain. Aneh sekali," kata wanita itu.

"Itu hanya mimpi dear," kata pria itu menenangkan.

"Mungkin itu pertanda," kata wanita tua yang ada di sana.

"Mama?"

"Kenapa tidak menamainya sesuai dengan mimpi itu? Istrimu memimpikan hal itu saat sedang melahirkan anakmu kan," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dear?" tanya pria itu pada istrinya.

"Tak masalah,"

"Bagaimana kalau Xiao Lu?"

"Ukh! Kau sungguh tak kreatif," kata wanita itu kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda dear. Bagaimana kalau Luhan? Xi Luhan. Nama yang bagus bukan?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Xi Luhan. Nama yang sangat bagus," kata wanita itu.

...

**6 November 1990**

"Excusme, apa anda tahu di mana kamar nomor 296?" tanya seorang pria di resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Di lantai dua, setelah keluar dari lift, belok kiri, kamar paling ujung tuan," kata penjaga di sana.

"Thank you," kata pria itu sebelum akhirnya tergesa-gesa naik ke lantai dua.

BRAK!

"Baby? Are you alright?" tanya pria itu sambil menatap istrinya yang terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani istrinya saat bersalin.

"I'm Ok," kata wanita itu sebelum sang suami mencium bibirnya lembut.

"My baby?"

"Here," kata wanita itu sambil menunjuk box bayi di dekat ranjangnya.

"A boy? He's handsome. Dia tampan sekali sekaligus mempesona. Kau mirip sekali dengan mommymu baby," kata pria itu sambil menangis.

"Oh, baby, tubuhnya seringan bulu. Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Aku merasa tak sedang membawa apa pun sekarang," kata pria itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Pria itu tak sengaja membaca nama di box bayi itu. Nama China yang tertulis di sana memang sudah mereka pikirkan jauh-jauh. Sedangkan untuk nama Baratnya belum, tapi dia sudah mendapatkan nama untuk itu dan dia yakin istrinya akan setuju. Dia dan istrinya memang berbeda negara.

"Welcome Kevin Wu, Wu Yi Fan,"

...

**22 Mei 1991**

"Ayo angkat! Kenapa tidak ada yang mengangkat?" tanya pria itu panik.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu bersamanya sangat panik. Dia sedang dinas di luar kota selama beberapa hari dan ternyata istrinya melahirkan lebih cepat dari dugaan. Dia tak mungkin bisa pulang dan dia khawatir sekali. Semua temannya yang ikut dinas bersamanya juga berkumpul di kamar hotel itu. Beberapa di antara mereka berdoa mengharapkan kelahiran dan keselamatan ibu dan bayi itu.

"Ah! Yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Sudah lahir? Anak lelaki? Benarkah?"

"YEIY!" seru semua yang ada di sana mereka sangat bahagia.

"Istriku? Ah, sedang tidur ya? Kalau begitu besok kutelepon lagi. Eomma juga pulang dan istirahatlah," kata pria itu sebelum menutup telepon.

"Akhirnya kau jadi appa," kata salah seorang di sana.

"Ne,"

"Kau sudah menentukan namanya?"

"Tentu saja. Namanya Kim Joon Myeon,"

...

**7 Oktober 1991**

"Maaf... maafkan aku... aku sungguh tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Maafkan aku..." kata seorang wanita yang berlumuran darah dengan wajah berlinangan air mata.

"Maaf," kata wanita itu lagi di depan sebuah pintu gereja.

"Mama menyayangimu. Sangat-sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu," kata wanita itu sambil mencium dahi bayi merah dalam gendongannya.

"Selamat tinggal sayang, semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi," kata wanita itu sambil meletakkan bayinya di atas sebuah keranjang berlapis selimut dan menggedor keras-keras pintu gereja itu.

"Siapa?" lamat-lamat terdengar suara dari dalam sana.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, wanita berjalan keluar dan menjauhi gereja itu. Tubuh lemahnya langsung terjatuh di luar gereja dan tersembunyi di balik rerumputan, tapi dia masih bisa melihat bayinya dari sana. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Zhang?" tanya seorang pria yang kaget saat melihat wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu terbaring di jalan dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Dia memang mencari wanita yang sedang menghilang selama berbulan-bulan itu selama ini, tapi dia tidak berharap untuk menemukan wanita yang sangat dia cintai itu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Untunglah firasat dan juga nalurinya untuk mencari wanita itu malam ini di sini ternyata benar.

"Jack?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu panik.

"Tunggu!" lirih wanita itu saat lelaki itu mau membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Tapi..."

"Aku ingin memastikan bayiku sudah masuk ke dalam," kata wanita itu sambil melihat ke arah pintu gereja.

"Bayi...mu?" tanya lelaki itu tak percaya.

Tangisan wanita itu makin menjadi saat melihat bayinya diambil oleh suster gereja itu. Suster itu tampak bingung karena tak ada siapa pun di sana. Dia kaget sekali saat membaca surat yang disertakan bersama keranjang itu. Akhirnya suster itu membawanya masuk ke dalam untuk menghindari dinginnya udara malam.

"Ukh! Hiks...hiks... aku mencintainya Jack. Sangat... kenapa aku harus terpisah dari bayiku?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara parau.

"Aku tidak tahu Zhang, tapi kalau melepasnya adalah jalan terbaik untukmu dan dia, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik," kata pria itu.

"Aku wanita kejam Jack. Aku membuang darah dagingku sendiri. Hanya dia yang kupunya dan sekarang aku sendirian..."

"Kau tidak sendirian Zhang... ada aku bersamamu," kata lelaki itu sambil membawa wanita itu pergi.

Di dalam gereja...

"Bayi kecil, mamamu bilang kalau namamu Zhang Yi Xing. Aku tidak tahu dari mana asalmu, tapi bagiku kau adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Walau aku adalah seorang suster, aku bermimpi memiliki anak dan Tuhan mengirimmu padaku. Kau seperti penyembuh rasa rinduku pada seorang anak Ini takdir Yi Xing. Mulai sekarang aku akan merawatmu baik-baik,"

...

**6 Mei 1992**

"Tolong!" teriak seorang wanita dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat lemah. Perutnya sungguh sakit. Air ketubannya bahkan sudah pecah.

"TOLONG AKU!" seru wanita itu lagi.

"OMO! Agashi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tolong aku... tolong aku," kata wanita itu.

"Yeobo! Siapkan mobilmu. Kita bawa wanita ini ke rumah sakit," kata wanita itu panik sambil memeluk tubuh wanita itu.

GREP!

"Ja...ngan...jangan...ke ru...mah sa...kit..."

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon...jang...an," kata wanita itu sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

"Yack! Aigoo ottokhe?" keluh wanita itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Ukh...di mana aku?"

Wanita itu mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah menimpa dirinya itu. Dia langsung bangun, tapi merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di perutnya. Wanita itu hampir menangis saat melihat perutnya yang jadi lebih rata.

"Bayiku?" lirih wanita itu.

CKLEK!

"Agashi? Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah," kata wanita yang tadi menemuinya.

Wanita itu bisa melihat perut wanita itu juga agak membulay membulat dan kelihatannya wanita itu juga sedang hamil.

"Kau siapa? Bayiku bagaimana?"

"Anak anda tidak apa-apa agashi. Kau membuatku sangat bingung karena kau tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Untung saja suamiku seorang dokter kandungan, jadi bisa melakukan operasi darurat," kata wanita itu panjang lebar.

"Mianhe, bisakah aku melihat bayiku?"

"Ne, sebentar ya," kata wanita itu sebelum mengambil telepon di meja nakas dan memijat sebuah nomor.

_'Wanita itu pasti orang kaya,' batin wanita itu._

"Yeobo, bawa bayi itu kemari. Ibunya ingin melihat anaknya," kata wanita itu.

CKLEK!

"Ini anak anda nyonya," kata lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan seorang bayi ke dalam dekapannya.

"Dia begitu mungil," kata wanita itu sambil menangis.

"Anak anda sehat nyonya," kata lelaki itu lagi.

"Terima kasih... terima kasih sudah menolongku..." kata wanita itu lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah datang dalam hidup eomma... terima kasih kau lahir sayang... terima kasih Byun Baekhyun, anakku sayang kau seperti cahaya dalam hidup eomma yang gelap," kata wanita itu lagi.

...

**21 September 1992**

"Ada badai di luar, tak mungkin dokter bisa datang kalau seperti ini," kata seorang wanita yang panik kepada orang lain di seberang telepon.

"Oppa ottokhe?" tanya wanita itu sambil menggenggam tangan kakak perempuannya yang sedang kesakitan karena mau melahirkan.

"Oppa akan mencari bantuan," kata pria itu sambil memacu mobilnya untuk mencari dokter.

Di sebuah rumah...

"Di mana suamiku? Di mana dia?" tanya wanita itu sambil menahan sakit.

"Eonni bertahanlah, oppa sedang mencari bantuan. Bertahanlah eonni," kata wanita itu berusaha memberi kekuatan untuk wanita itu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan,"

"Aduh, bertahanlah eonni,"

"Tolong aku... dia tidak bisa menunggu," kata wanita itu sambil menatap mata adik iparnya itu.

"Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya gadis itu semakin panik.

"Ambilah air hangat dan handuk steril. Kau pernah membaca buku panduan membidani orang yang pernah kutunjukkan padamu kan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ne," kata gadis itu.

"Lakukan,"

"Tapi..."

"Aku percaya padamu,"

Di jalan...

"Sial, jalan di depan tidak kelihatan,"

Lelaki itu terlalu kalut. Dia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan istri dan calon anaknya yang akan segera lahir. Dia tidak melihat dari arah berlawanan, sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arahnya. Dia sungguh tak melihatnya hingga...

CKITT! BRUUUAAAK!

Hingga truk itu menghantam mobilnya. Lelaki itu terlempar keluar dan terkapar di jalanan. Dia memandang langit yang mengamuk. Wajahnya basah karena air mata. Dia bahkan tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menemui anaknya...

Matanya menutup perlahan-lahan di tengah guyuran hujan di jalanan. Wajahnya seperti orang sedang tidur, tidur sambil memimpikan anak kecil tersenyum lembut padanya...

"Owe...owe..."

"Eonni, kau berhasil! Kau berhasil eonni..." kata gadis itu sambil menangis.

"Anakku..."

"Ini anakmu eonni. Dia tampan seperti oppa dan juga mirip denganmu eonni. Dia sungguh perpaduan yang pas antara kau dan oppa," kata gadis itu sambil menyerahkan bayi itu ke sang eomma.

"Shin, aku menitipkan anak ini padamu ya..." kata wanita itu lemah.

"Eonni bilang apa? Kenapa begitu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi," kata wanita itu.

"Eonni..."

"Nama anak ini Kim Jong Dae," kata wanita itu lagi.

"Eonni, kuatlah untuk anakmu sendiri... kumohon eonni," kata gadis itu lagi.

"Kutitipkan bayiku padamu Shin-ah... rawatlah dia baik-baik..."

_'Maafkan eomma Jongie... eomma tak bisa merawatmu dan mendampingimu. Eomma tidak menyesal menjadi ibumu. Eomma harap kau juga tidak menyesal lahir sebagai anak eomma...'_

_'Eomma harap kau tumbuh besar dan sehat. Punya banyak teman yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu nanti. Kau harus makan dengan benar dan tidak merepotkan Shin Ahjumma. Tidurlah dengan baik, belajar dengan baik, makan dan minum dengan baik...'_

_'Berbahagialah di dunia ini sebagai ganti eomma dan appa...'_

_'Saranghae...Jongie-ah...Kim Jong Dae...'_

...

**27 November 1992**

"Noona, kau pulang saja ke rumah, kasihan Baek Hyun," kata lelaki itu sambil menunggui istrinya di luar ruang bersalin. Dia adalah lelaki yang dulu menolong kelahiran Baek Hyun. Istrinya bersikeras tak mau ditemani di dalam ruang bersalin, jadi dia menunggu di luar bersama wanita yang dulu dia tolong itu. Sejak saat itu, wanita itu tinggal bersama dengan keluarganya atas permintaan istrinya. Lagipula di rumah besar itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ani, dulu kalian ada di sampingku saat aku akan melahirkan Baek Hyun, aku juga harus ada di samping kalian di saat-saat seperti ini," kata wanita itu bersikeras.

"Setidaknya kita biarkan Baek Hyun berbaring. Aku akan minta perawat menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian dulu.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula Baek Hyun aman dalam gendongan eommanya. Dia membutuhkan eomma dan istrimu membutuhkanmu untuk berada di sampingnya," kata wanita itu lembut.

"Ne..."

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka. Lelaki itu sangat panik karena tak mendengar suara apa pun dari dalam. Dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan anak dan istrinya...

"Bagaimana?"

"Putra anda berhasil kami selamatkan walau kondisinya sangat lemah. Dia tak menangis, tapi secara keseluruhan tak ada masalah dengan anak anda..."

"Istriku? Bagaimana istriku?" tanya pria itu panik.

"Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Maafkan kami... Tuhan terlalu menyayangi istri anda," kata dokter itu membuat lelaki itu menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin dan terjatuh menangisi istrinya yang sudah tidak ada.

Dia mengerti sekarang. Dia mengerti kenapa istrinya yang dulu merengek minta ditemani saat bersalin tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan melarang keras dirinya untuk menemani. Istrinya sudah mendapat firasat. Istrinya sudah tahu kalau semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Karena itulah, istrinya tak ingin dia melihatnya. Istrinya tak mau membuatnya melihat dirinya melihat istrinya yang sedang meregang nyawa.

"Anda juga keluarga pasien?" tanya dokter itu pada wanita yang menangis dalam diam. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat malaikat penolongnya meninggal seperti ini.

"Sebelum meninggal, pasien mengatakan bahwa nama anak itu Park Chanyeol..." kata dokter itu sebelum pergi.

_"Eonni, kalau anak ini lahir nanti, bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan anakmu dan anakku?" tanya wanita itu._

_"Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia anak lelaki?"_

_"Kalau begitu, mereka akan menjadi sahabat dan saudara," kata wanita sambil tertawa._

_"Ne... kau sudah siapkan nama untuknya?" tanya wanita itu mengingat bahwa anak itu akan lahir dalam hitungan hari._

_"Belum, kau mau memberinya nama eonni?"_

_"Aku?"_

_"Ya, hanya saran juga tidak apa,"_

_"Heummm... bagaimana kalau Chanyeol?"_

...

**12 Januari 1993**

"Eonni, kau yakin akan menyerahkan anak ini pada kami? Kau tidak akan menyesal eonni?" tanya seorang wanita pada orang yang sudah dia anggap kakak ini.

"Anak ini akan lebih bahagia bersama kalian. Aku sudah merusak hidupnya. Sangat-sangat merusak hidupnya karena aku hanya seorang yang kotor. Tapi, dia anak yang bersih. Dia masih putih suci. Anggap saja kalian adalah orang tuanya. Dia akan lebih bahagia daripada bersama diriku," kata wanita itu lagi.

"Eonni..."

"Kalau ada hal yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untuknya... maka inilah yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya pelacur dan anak ini tidak boleh merasakan pahitnya mempunyai ibu seperti diriku. Mempunyai ayah yang tak bisa kuketahui siapa orangnya. Sebisa mungkin, aku akan menjauhkan rasa sakit dan sedih karena hal itu padanya. Kumohon maklumi keegoisanku ini," kata wanita itu.

"Eonni, kau bisa menemui kami kapan saja," kata wanita itu.

"Tidak, aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku akan mengubah nama dan juga diriku sendiri. Seandainya nanti kita bertemu lagi, maka aku pasti sudah bukan orang yang sama yang kalian kenal saat ini," kata wanita itu.

"Sampai kapan pun, aku mencintai anak ini. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mengandung dan melahirkannya. Berkat dirinya aku mengalami moment terindah sebagai seorang wanita. Dia pula yang sudah mengubahku menjadi seperti sekarang ini," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Eonni, setidaknya, berilah nama untuknya," kata wanita itu.

"Anakku sayang, kau punya mata yang sangat indah. Di antara semua orang itu, aku mengingat seseorang yang memiliki mata seperti dirimu itu..."

_"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membawamu keluar dari sini sekarang juga. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau menerimaku?" tanya lelaki itu sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang wanita itu dari belakang._

_"Ani, aku tak pantas untukmu oppa," kata wanita itu._

_"Kau yang terbaik untukku. Seandainya nanti kita menikah lalu punya anak, kuharap dia anak lelaki," kata lelaki itu lembut._

_"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh oppa,"_

_"Tidak apa kan? Toh, kau pasti akan jadi istriku. Seandainya nanti anak itu lahir, kita tetapkan saja nama Do Kyungsoo untuknya,"_

"...namamu Do Kyungsoo."

...

**2 Mei 1993**

"Kasihan sekali anak ini. Ayahnya meninggal karena HIV/AIDS, sekarang ibunya juga meninggal setelah melahirkan dia. Sekecil ini, tapi sudah sebatang kara," kata seorang perawat yang membantu persalinan.

"Tubuhnya sangat lemah. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya sakit seperti itu, anak ini juga pasti mengalaminya," kata dokter itu sedih.

"Dokter akan melakukan euthanasia?" tanya perawat itu.

Dokter itu memandang tubuh ringkih tak berdaya dalam tangannya itu. Naluri kemanusiaannya menyeruak saat meihat bayi itu. Dia anak yang tampan. Haruskah dia membunuh anak itu? Hanya kesedihan yang akan menemani hidupnya bila dia bertahan.

Dokter itu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Aku akan merawat anak ini. Dia akan menjadi anakku. Aku akan mengadopsinya," kata dokter itu mantap.

"Aku akan menamai anak ini Huang Zi Tao,"

"Tao-er... seandainya nanti kau hidup di dalam kegelapan dan rasa sakit, percayalah kalau hidupmu itu sangat berarti. Tuhan pasti memiliki alasan untuk membiarkanmu lahir di dunia," kata dokter itu lembut.

...

**14 Januari 1994**

"Bagaimana... bagaimana bayiku?" tanya wanita itu dengan nafas terngah-engah.

"Kau berhasil sayang... dia lahir. Dia menangis keras sekali," kata seorang pria yang menggenggam tangan sang wanita sambil menangis haru.

"Dia lahir? Dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja,"

"Hah...hah...aku lelah..."

"Tidurlah sayang. Kau sudah berjuang dengan keras,"

"Aku...aku mau melihat bayiku." Kata wanita itu.

"Ini bayi anda nyonya. Selamat ya," kata dokter wanita yang membantu kelahiran dan proses persalinan itu.

"Dia..." wanita itu kehilangan kata-kata dan menangis saat meihat anak dalam gendongannya itu.

"Tampan sekali kan? Lihat, hidungnya mirip sekali denganmu. Bibir dan alis itu juga," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, sangat tampan. Dia juga mirip sekali denganmu. Terutama mata dan warna kulitnya yang tan itu. Saat dia dewasa nanti, dia pasti sama terkenalnya dengan saat kau muda dulu," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sama seperti kita sayang. Kau juga sangat terkenal dulu," kata pria itu.

"Anak ini pasti akan menjadi anak yang baik dan sopan sepertimu," kata wanita itu.

"Dan juga pandai dan rajin seperti eommanya," kata pria itu melajutkan.

"Dia juga pasti pandai olahraga sama sepertimu. Tendangannya keras sekali saat dia di dalam perutku. Tangisannya juga keras sekali," kata wanita itu.

"Dia anak yang hebat karena dia anak kita berdua,"

"Ya, anak kita...Kim Jong In. Kim Jong In adalah anak kita"

...

**12 April 1994**

"Selamat ya, anak anda laki-laki. Anak yang tampan sekali," kata seorang perawat pada seorang lelaki yang menunggu di luar.

"Anak laki-laki? Aku sudah jadi appa?"

"Ya, anda sudah menjadi seorang appa sekarang. Ini anak anda," kata perawat itu sambil menyerahkan sang putra ke dalam gendongan ayahnya. Lelaki itu menerimanya dengan canggung.

"Anak yang manis. Kulitnya putih bersih persis seperti ibunya..." kata pemuda itu.

"Hai, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu. Kau tahu berapa lama aku dan eommamu menunggumu? Akhirnya kau datang juga pada kami," kata lelaki itu lagi.

"Anda sudah menetapkan nama?"

"Ya,"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Oh Sehun,"

**TBC **

**Ini fanfic pertama author dan author berharap ada yang mau mereview fanfic ini. Ini masih prolog dan kedepannya bakalan banyak banget yaoi moment. So, yang nggak suka yaoi terutama Kristao, lebih baik nggak baca chapter depan, tapi nggak masalah juga kalau kalian mau baca. Author nggak tanggung jawab kalau jadi kecanduan sama kayak author. **

**Mind to Review? ^^**


	2. chapter 2

**19 Juni 1995**

"Kris, kau memang anak yang luar biasa, sama seperti namamu, Wu Yi Fan. Mama mungkin tidak bisa menerimamu Kris. Kau mau membantu baba kan?" tanya Tuan Wu dengan wajah sangat sedih.

"Kalau nanti mama melupakan Kris, baba janji akan menyayangi Kris ribuan kali lebih banyak daripada sekarang," kata Tuan Wu sambil memeluk tubuh anak berusia lima tahun itu.

"Tuan Wu, Kris mungkin masih belum mengerti. Lebih baik kalau memang nyonya menghendaki hal ini kita lakukan saja," kata pelayan pribadi keluarga itu.

Aku mengerti...

Baba, aku mengerti kalau aku ini aib keluarga. Anak aneh yang dianggap kutukan dari Tuhan. Semua orang sangat membenciku. Aku menyayangi mama, aku tidak ingin mama melupakanku...

Tapi, baba...

Kau mencintaiku sepenuh hatimu melebihi cintaku untuk kalian. Kau sungguh mencintaiku dan aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu. Kalau memang dengan cara ini aku bisa membuat kalian bahagia, maka aku tidak keberatan. Setidaknya ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk kebahagiaan kalian berdua.

"Baba," panggil anak itu.

"Kris,"

"Kalau aku merelakan mama, apa mama akan bahagia? Apa baba akan bahagia?" tanya anak kecil itu.

"Kami..."

"Kalau memang baba dan mama merasa bahagia dengan hal ini, Kris tidak keberatan. Kris akan terus menyayangi kalian," kata anak lelaki itu.

Tuan Wu tak kuasa menahan gejolak dalam hatinya. Betapa besar hati anaknya itu hingga merelakan sang ibu untuk pergi. Betapa tabahnya hati anak itu untuk menerima segala hal ini.

Di dalam ruangan.

"Apa anda yakin nyonya?" tanya sang dokter.

"Silahkan. Buat aku melupakan anak itu,"

"Apa anda tidak akan menyesal nantinya?"

"Tidak akan. Satu-satunya hal yang kusesali adalah karena aku melahirkan anak itu ke dunia ini. Hanya itu," kata wanita itu.

...

**Lima tahun kemudian, Vancouver, Canada.**

"Kris, kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu. Kau berhasil. Anak baba memang hebat!" seru Tuan Wu senang.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah bisa baba? Aku sudah tidak melayang lagi?" tanya Kris tidak percaya.

"Iya...iya... kau berhasil. Sekarang cobalah, apakah kau bisa terbang lagi?" tanya Tuan Wu.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Kris, coba pusatkan perhatianmu untuk melayang, sama dengan saat kau berusaha untuk terus berdiri di tanah. Cobalah," kata Tuan Wu sabar.

"Baba, aku tidak mau," kata Kris sambil menunduk. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menolak keinginan ayahnya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tuan Wu lembut.

"Baba, aku benci kekuatan ini. Sekarang aku bisa mengendalikannya. Aku ingin hidup normal seperti orang biasa. Apa baba masih mau menerimaku kalau aku menjadi orang biasa?" tanya Kris sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Maafkan baba Kris. Baba tidak pernah menyadari kalau baba sudah menekanmu terlalu jauh. Tentu baba akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintai Kris walaupun nanti Kris menjadi orang biasa. Baba hanya ingin Kris dan mama hidup bahagia. Hanya itu yang bisa membuat baba bahagia. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaan baba juga," kata Tuan Wu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baba, apa mama sehat-sehat saja sekarang?"

"Ya, mamamu sudah semakin baik sekarang. Kris, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang kakak," kata Tuan Wu.

"Kakak? Mama sedang mengandung? Aku akan punya adik?" tanya Kris kaget.

"Ya,"

Kris hanya diam. Dia menunduk seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tuan Wu bisa melihat hal itu. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah anaknya khawatir perhatiannya untuk Kris akan berkurang.

"Kris, kau tidak senang?"

"Tidak, aku senang karena sekarang mama bisa punya anak selain aku. Akan ada yang bisa menemani mama saat baba harus mendampingiku seperti ini," kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kenapa? Kau khawatir baba akan lebih menyayangi adikmu?"

"Tidak, baba. Baba sudah memberi terlalu banyak cinta untuk monster sepertiku. Aku akan lebih senang kalau baba lebih menyayangi adikku nanti," kata Kris membuat Tuan Wu langsung memeluk anaknya itu.

"Kris, kau bukan monster. Kau anak yang istimewa. Kau adalah anak baba dan mama. Darah baba mengalir dalam tubuhmu. Kau adalah orang yang penting bagi baba. Kau manusia, bukan monster," kata Tuan Wu.

"Baba, aku tahu mereka semua bilang kalau aku ini monster. Kenapa aku terlahir seperti ini? Kenapa aku selalu menyakiti baba dan mama?" tanya Kris sambil menangis.

"Ssshh...Kris. Hidupmu pasti ada artinya. Kau terlahir memiliki kekuatan seperti ini juga pasti ada alasannya. Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu ini monster. Kalau kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu dan menganggapnya teman, kau mungkin akan mengerti alasan kenapa kau memiliki kekuatan itu," kata Tuan Wu lembut.

"Baba...maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa Kris. Ini memang berat untukmu. Baba akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Baba akan menemanimu melewati semua ini," kata Tuan Wu.

"Baba, aku takut. Aku takut bagaimana kalau adikku nanti sama seperti aku? Bagaimana kalau nanti mama tidak menginginkannya sama seperti saat aku dulu? Aku tidak mau dia mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Aku tidak mau mama menangis setiap hari seperti dulu..." kata Kris sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tuan Wu bisa memahami perasaan putranya itu. Lima tahun yang lalu, Kris melihat sang ibu menjalani terapi untuk melupakannya, melupakan masa-masa pahit bersama dengan dirinya. Kris juga bisa melihat perlahan-lahan mamanya melupakan dia. Dia melihat mamanya sudah bisa tersenyum lagi dan juga sudah kembali seperti mamanya yang dulu sebelum dia lahir. Menjadi mamanya yang ramah dan ceria.

Untuk bisa selalu menemani Kris, Tuan Wu berusaha menanamkan ingatan di hati istrinya bahwa sejak sebelum mereka menikah, Tuan Wu mengangkat Kris menjadi anak. Kris adalah anak sahabatnya yang meninggal dan Tuan Wu merawatnya sesuai wasiat. Betapa kerasnya usaha Tuan Wu untuk bisa membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya.

"Kris, mamamu menyayangimu. Walau pikirannya menolakmu, hatinya sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Mama selalu bercerita setiap pagi kepada baba. Mama selalu bermimpi sedang menggendong anak lelaki yang masih bayi. Semakin hari bayi itu semakin besar dan sehat. Saat kau sedang sakit, anak lelaki dalam mimpi mama juga sakit. Kadang kalau sakitmu lama, mama menangis. Hatinya sangat mencintaimu Kris," kata Tuan Wu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, ingatan mama tidak dihapus, hanya ditekan ke suatu titik di mana itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kehidupan pribadinya. Mama tidak melupakanmu. Mama masih punya ingatan akan dirimu dalam hatinya," kata Tuan Wu.

"Hmm...berarti, nanti kalau adikku lahir, mama akan sangat menyayanginya sama seperti mama menyayangiku?" tanya Kris sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Tentu saja," kata Tuan Wu sambil mengambil tissue untuk mengelap wajah anaknya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Kris, kau mau membeli ice cream? Hari ini kan Kris sudah berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan, jadi ayo kita rayakan dengan makan ice cream sama-sama. Kita kan sudah lama tidak makan ice cream berdua," kata Tuan Wu.

"Ice cream? Mau!" seru Kris dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kalau begitu, ganti baju dulu. Baba akan menunggumu di sini," kata Tuan Wu.

...

"Baba," panggil Kris dalam perjalanan pulang saat mereka melewati taman.

"Ada apa?"

"Anak itu menangis," kata Kris sambil menunjuk anak kecil yang sedang menangis di ayunan.

"Hmm, ayo kita ke sana. Mungkin dia tersesat dan tak bisa pulang," kata Tuan Wu.

Kris hampir saja menepuk bahu anak itu kalau tidak mendengar suara seseorang yang biasa mengejeknya menyeletuk.

"Lihat! Dua orang monster sekarang berteman!" seru anak itu sebelum berlari dengan teman-temannya sambil tertawa mengejek.

Kris langsung mengeraskan rahangnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut ayahnya. Walau sudah berulang kali mendengar ejekan itu, tetap saja hatinya akan langsung panas.

"Jangan nangis," kata anak itu sambil mengusap air mata yang masih meleleh di wajahnya.

"Maaf, karena Tao nangis kalian jadi ke sini. Karena Tao nangis, gege jadi ikut diejek. Maaf... gege bukan monster kok. Yang mereka ejek itu Tao," kata anak itu.

Tao mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke pipinya dengan kasar hingga pipinya yang tembam itu memerah. Walau begitu, tangisannya justru malah semakin keras. Anak itu akhirnya menunduk dan terisak.

"Hei, kau bukan monster anak manis. Di mana rumahmu, paman akan antarkan kau pulang," kata Tuan Wu sambil mengelus kepala anak itu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya terus memeluk Kris.

"Jangan sentuh Tao!" seru anak itu panik sambil berjalan menjauh. Anak itu bahkan sampai terjatuh karena panik.

"Hei, tidak apa. Paman bukan orang jahat," kata Tuan Wu lembut.

"Jangan! Jangan sentuh Tao. Kalau paman menyentuh Tao, nanti paman mati sama seperti mama dan baba. Mereka bilang mama dan baba Tao meninggal karena menyentuh Tao. Tao tidak mau!" kata anak itu sambil terduduk di tanah.

"TAO!" seru seorang lelaki dari kejauhan. Wajahnya tampak lega saat melihat anak itu ada di dekatnya setelah berusaha keras mencari anak itu.

"Baba..." lirih anak itu.

"BABA!" seru anak itu sambil berlari memeluk lelaki itu.

"Tao," lelaki itu langsung menggendong tubuh mungilnya dan menenangkan anak itu.

"Untunglah... kenapa kabur lagi dari rumah? Baba khawatir sekali..."

"Hiks... maaf... Tao mau mencari mama...Tao mau mama..." racau anak itu.

"Sssh... sudah. Jangan menangis Tao. Ada baba di sini. Ayo, kita pulang. Kau tidak akan kenapa-napa," kata lelaki itu.

"Huang?"

"Lho? Wu?" gumam lelaki itu kaget.

...

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi di sini. Kau pindah dari China ke sini?" tanya Tuan Wu pada teman lamanya itu.

"Yah, begitulah. Tadinya kupikir Tao bisa mendapat teman kalau di Kanada, ternyata malah lebih parah daripada di China. Sudah setahun ini dia jadi sering sakit. Aku khawatir sekali padanya," kata Tuan Huang sendu.

"Sebenarnya anak itu bukan anak kandungmu kan? Kudengar kau belum menikah. Dia anak angkat kan? Aku tahu siapa kau Huang," kata Tuan Wu.

"Ya, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan dia. Ayahnya meninggal sebelum dia lahir. Kalau anak itu masuk panti sosial, tak akan ada yang bisa memberinya rasa aman dan cinta," kata Mr. Huang.

"Tao sebenarnya kenapa? Dia menolak keras untuk disentuh," Tanya Tuan Wu.

"Tao sakit sejak kecil. Sakit turunan dari orang tuanya. Dia terjangkit HIV/AIDS," kata Tuan Huang sedih.

"Bahkan yang lebih parah lagi, sejak kecil Tao gampang sekali sakit. Tubuhnya lemah sejak lahir. Walau pada awalnya aku mengangkatnya sebagai anak karena rasa belas kasih, sekarang aku sungguh mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri. Kalau memang hidupnya tidak bisa lama, aku ingin dia memiliki kenangan bahagia," kata Tuan Huang.

Tanpa dua orang itu sadari, Kris berjalan masuk ke kamar Tao. Anak itu bisa melihat Tao meringkuk di dalam selimut dengan wajah yang basah. Anak itu bahkan menangis dalam tidurnya. Kris tahu betapa beratnya Tao menghadapi hidup. Dia tak percaya akan menemui orang yang mirip dengan dirinya. Dia memang dianugerahi kekuatan dan semakin kuat dirinya, semakin berat bebannya, tapi Tao... Tao tak bisa apa-apa. Dia tidak memiliki apa-apa, tapi masih harus menderita seperti ini.

"Aku mau mama..." igau anak itu.

"Sssh... Tao-er, kenapa menangis dalam tidurmu?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus kepala anak itu.

"Eungh...siapa?" tanya Tao yang terbangun karena merasakan sentuhan yang asing di kepalanya. Hanya baba angkatnya yang mau dan dia ijinkan menyentuhnya, jadi dia bisa membedakan rasa sentuhan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Kris. Aku malaikatmu Tao," kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Malaikat? Kau tidak punya sayap," kata Tao polos.

"Sayapku tidak bisa dilihat olehmu, tapi aku bisa terbang sebagai bukti kalau aku ini memang malaikatmu," kata Kris.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya,"

Kris berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya. Dia ingin terbang dan harus bisa melayang sekarang juga untuk anak di hadapannya ini. Dia harus bisa. Tiba-tiba, Kris merasa tubuhnya seringan bulu. Perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya terangkat. Dia berusaha untuk lebih berkonsentrasi agar kekuatannya tidak berlebihan dan membuatnya menabrak langit-langit kamar Tao. Dia melayang cukup tinggi, membuat Tao langsung berseru kagum.

"Woaa! Bisa terbang," kata Tao senang.

"Ya, aku bisa," kata Kris yang sangat senang karena mulai bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sepenuhnya. Lebih dari itu dia senang karena akhirnya ada orang yang bahagia, benar-benar bahagia karena kekuatannya.

"Aku juga mau terbang," kata Tao.

"Nanti ya, kalau gege sudah lebih kuat, gege akan membawa Tao terbang ke mana pun. Nanti Tao bisa ke mana pun yang Tao inginkan," kata Kris sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang belum pernah dia tunjukkan seumur hidupnya.

"Sungguh? Ke mana pun? Ke tempat mama juga?" tanya Tao.

"Kalau ke tempat mama Tao, gege tidak bisa," kata Kris membuat senyuman anak itu memudar.

"Tao..."

"Tidak apa gege. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Tao.

"Tao, mamamu sangat menyayangimu. Di surga sana, mamamu selalu bercerita padaku kalau dia senang melihat Tao punya baba yang baik, tapi dia sedih karena Tao selalu menangis," kata Kris sambil duduk di samping Tao dan memeluknya.

"Mama bilang seperti itu?"

"Mama Tao juga menangis setiap kali Tao menangis. Mama Tao benar-benar sedih karena saat ini tidak bisa bertemu dengan Tao, jadi aku menggantikan mama Tao untuk berada di sampingmu," kata Kris lembut.

"Gege ke sini karena mama meminta gege?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Ya, aku di sini karena mama Tao yang memintanya. Jadi, sampai sekarang dan selama-lamanya, aku akan mendampingi dan menyayangi Tao," kata Kris lagi.

"Tidak akan meninggalkan Tao? Gege mau jadi teman Tao?" tanya Tao tak percaya.

"Ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tao. Aku janji," kata Kris lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

hehehe

Gimana? Banyak yang minta supaya author langsung ke masa mereka gede aja, tapi author sudah buat plotnya perlahan-lahan supaya lebih mengena (maybe). Terus buat yang review di chapter 1 kemarin terima kasih banyak.

Author sudah baca review kalian semua.

Di chapter kedua ini, author berharap review yang lebih banyak. Kalau yang review sudah lebih dari sepuluh untuk chapter dua, baru author publish chapter 3 nya. OK?


End file.
